Hags/Gallery
Gallery Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Wags Greg,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wags HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Big Red Car" Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Wags Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry and Wags HenryandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Big Red Car" end credits TheWigglesLIVE11.jpg|Henry and Wags in backstage HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits HenryandWagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Henry and Wags on "Carols in the Domain" File:Wiggledance!1209.jpeg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas195.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1770.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" Anthony'sFriendendcredits5.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" HenryandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" TootToot!764.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Toot Toot!" PuppetHenryandWags.jpg|Puppet Henry and Wags HenryandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" Henry,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Wags and Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinDressingUp.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dressing Up" HenryandWagsinAtPlay.jpg|Henry and Wags in "At Play" HenryandWagsinSafety.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Safety" HenryandWagsinFriends.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Friends" HenryandWagsinManners.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Manners" HenryandWagsinTheBody.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Body" HenryandWagsinWork.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Work" HenryandWagsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video HenryandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry and Wags in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" HenryandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" HenryandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" HenryandWagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" HenryandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay267.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggle Bay" HenryandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series HenryandWagsinLCAWEpisodeOne.jpg|Henry and Wags playing basketball Rhythms56.png|Henry and Wags playing croquet DorothyVisitstheArtGallery48.png|Henry and Wags at Sydney Academy Nature'sBest38.png|Henry and Wags playing soccer TheLostJoey18.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!65.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" HenryandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Henry and Wags plush toys EverybodyWiggle!56.png|Henry and Wags in "Everybody Wiggle!" WigglyWork20.jpg|Henry and Wags in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" HenryandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" WigglyParty(2005)12.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series HenryandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Henry and Wags in "Sailing Around the World" BowWowWow(episode)36.jpg|Little Henry and Wags HenryandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Little Rock Concert" HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert HenryandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HenryandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" HenryandWagsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Latin American Wiggles" HenryandWagsinTheMandarinWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series HenryandWagsin2006.jpg|Henry and Wags in 2006 Brett,HenryandWags.jpg|Brett, Henry and Wags HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" HenryandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" HenryandWagsatWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry and Wags at Wiggles World HenryandWagsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Wiggledancing!" Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)288.png|Henry and Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action!" HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" HenryandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Henry and Wags in Dorothy's garden Dorothy'sTeaParty20.jpeg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook HenryandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" HenryandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" HenryandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits Henry,WagsandSam.jpg|Henry, Wags and Sam HenryandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" HenryandWagsatSixFlags.jpg|Henry and Wags at Six Flags HenryandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" HenryandWagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Big Big Show in the Round" HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy's Wonderful World" TV Series File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas535.png|Wags & Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas" HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" HenryandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" HenryandWagsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Big Birthday Show" HenryandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Celebration!" CartoonHenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags in cartoon form File:Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Lachy, Henry and Wags File:Henry,WagsandEmma.jpg|Henry, Wags and Emma File:Simon,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Henry and Wags File:HenryandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry and Wags in "Go Santa Go!" DSC02125_1024.JPG|Henry and Wags in the 2003 Tour Dreamworld_036.jpg|Henry and Wags frames holidays april 08 053.jpg|Henry and Wags and some kids 628965740 abc7c556d1 b.jpg|Henry and Wags in Rove Live Anthony_Wags_Henry_CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Henry and Wags in Ukulele Baby! Live In Concert DSCN1172.JPG|Henry and Wags in Wiggly Play Center 1727955324_9472082fd7_o.jpg|Henry and Wags in The 2007 US Tour File:TheWigglyRaces2.png|Henry and Wags in Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) File:PartyTime!570.png|Henry and Wags in Party Time! File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief395.png|Henry and Wags in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief F52843F7-1F7F-43F9-B39C-4831FFCD67A6.JPG|Henry and Wags hairbows Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020